


Bubbles

by luckyghost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Happy Sex, Preboot, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee helps Helena relax after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



"You're home late," Renee remarked with an arched brow as her girlfriend slammed the door to their apartment behind her.

"Let's just say that was the parent-teacher conference from hell," Helena grumbled as she threw her maroon leather briefcase on the hall tree.

"Do you want to talk about it, babe?"

"I really, really don't," she sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "What I really need right now is a glass of red."

"I'll do you one better," Renee smirked. "How about a bubble bath to go with the red?"

"Is that innuendo I hear, Question?"

"Always, Huntress."

"Alright, then. Go run me a bath, you temptress," Helena laughed, the light in her eyes already returning.

Renee threw off her sweater and headed to the master bathroom where the copper-footed bathtub awaited. There were so many perks to having a rich girlfriend, even if it was mob money stolen from her less than savory parents. She poured the rose-scented bubble bath and turned the elegant, old fashioned faucet on, hot water instantly flowing into the extra large tub basin.

As the bubbles began to form, Helena confidently strode into the bathroom, a glass of Chianti in her hand and her body completely bare. Her golden skin seemed to glow in the low light, and Renee gazed unabashedly.

"I'm sensing something uneven about this picture," Helena murmured, placing her glass down on the ledge on the side of the tub and stepping gracefully into the water, suds building up around her, lapping at the underside of her breasts. She took a sip of her Chianti and started up at Renee expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to strip for me, darling?"

Renee didn't respond, just smiled coyly as she pulled her tight ribbed tank top over her head, followed by her black sports bra. She stood like that for a moment, her fingertips briefly lingering over her own breasts before unbuttoning her jeans at a teasing, slow pace. Helena took another sip of her wine and drank it all in as Renee shimmied her jeans over her hips and down her thighs, stepping out of them and casually hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her briefs. She stopped there, smirking at Helena expectantly.

"Are you waiting for something?" Helena asked dryly with a raised brow. The foam of the bath was rising dangerously high, and after she reached to turn it off Renee was still standing there, looking at her. Slowly, she turned around, leaning slightly forward as she pulled her underwear down over her perfectly round ass and bent over as she stepped out of them, giving Helena a priceless, highly revealing view. Renee, now completely naked, stepped into the tub effortlessly, her crotch hovering over Helena's face as she climbed over the side. Helena could feel her mouth watering, and took another sip of her wine before setting it aside. With the two of them sitting in the tub together the bubbles rose to just under their chins.

"Welcome home, baby," Renee practically whispered as she leaned in to place a lingering kiss on Helena's full, wine stained lips. Helena raised her head into the kiss instantly, sucking firmly on her lover's lower lip and lifting her arms out of the sud-filled water to run her fingers through Renee's coarse, chopped hair. Renee's tongue slipped into Helena's mouth and caressed her palate, trailing up to lick at Helena's upper lip before she pulled off altogether, grinning evilly and disappearing under the water.

Although Helena really did know what was coming, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her parted lips as she felt a smooth tongue lapping at her inner folds, accompanied by a firm set of fingers rubbing at her clit. As Renee's tongue moved down to press into her entrance, her other hand landed a firm grip on Helena's hip, which moved up her side until she had her hands on Helena's right breast, caressing and squeezing in turn.

"You're a real multitasker," Helena smirked as Renee surfaced for air.

"It goes with the territory," Renee smirked back, her fingers never moving out from between Helena's legs, caressing as she spoke.

Renee ducked her head and lapped at a dark pink nipple, sucking it between her lips while she flicked her tongue against its peak. Sighing happily, Helena wove her fingers through her lover's hair, which turned into a tug as she felt one callused finger slide inside of her. Gripping Renee's hair tightly, she moaned freely, letting her head fall back and her jet black hair tumble into the soapy water. The finger inside her slid in and out slowly, in time with the suckling of her breast. Gasping, Helena pulled Renee's head up to lock eyes with her.

"This is all very impressive," she purred as Renee's thumb rubbed again at her clit. "But I can't help but notice its a bit one sided, R."

"Did you have something in mind, Ms. Bertinelli?"

"I did," Helena whispered at Renee's slightly dry, dark pink lips, and took hold of Renee by the hips. Renee's fingers slid up to her lover's waist as she was easily moved in the deep, soapy water. Helena's firm hands parted Renee's legs and she parted her own in turn, slotting their pussies together with a roll of her hips that forced a moan past Renee's mouth. Helena smirked in satisfaction.

"Not so cocky now, are you, love?" she prodded with another roll of her hips, her fingers gripping Renee's hips tightly enough to bruise.

"Shut up," Renee gasped out. "You know I like it when you take charge."

Helena nodded against Renee's side in response, bending in an impressive arc to scissor Renee with as much full body contact as possible. Renee's fingers tangled in Helena's hair as Helena reached up her face to nuzzle and mouth at the side of Renee's soft, brown breast.

"Helena," she moaned, head thrown back and tits bouncing from the increasingly rapid rolls of her hips. "I'm gonna come."

"Good girl," Helena purred and reached her hand around to rub firmly at Renee's clit as their vigorous movements caused the water of the tub to churn, bubbles reaching dangerously close to the edge. With one final roll of the hips, Renee let out a long, high pitched moan as her back arched in orgasm. Helena's hips reached a frantic pace and she clutched at Renee's hips, panting and whimpering as she rode out her climax against Renee's thigh. As Helena collapsed against her, Renee reached out to stroke her hair, now wet and somewhat covered in bubbles.

"Was that better than just the red, love?"

"Cheeky shit," Helena smiled against Renee's neck and reached to finish off the last of her wine.

"Love you, Hel," Renee whispered, taking Helena's chin between her thumb and forefinger to lift it up for a soft kiss.

"Love you too," Helena murmured against her lips, and they stayed in the water until it grew cold.


End file.
